In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are continually developing improvements to existing communication networks. As a result, wireless communication has become increasingly more reliable in recent years. Along with the expansion and improvement of wireless communication networks, mobile terminals used for wireless communication have also been continually improving. In this regard, due at least in part to reductions in size and cost, along with improvements in battery life and computing capacity, mobile terminals have become more capable, easier to use, and cheaper to obtain. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of mobile terminals, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing mobile terminals to communicate with other individuals or user contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content.
With the proliferation of mobile terminals, communications between users have increased. Further, networks may allow mobile terminals to more easily receive and/or store other content. Accordingly, mobile terminals may have access to a wide variety of content. However, the increase in access to content may make it difficult to navigate through the content. For example, a user may have to manually sort through content to find what he or she is looking for. For example, keeping track of friends may involve sorting through social networking services, emails, and media storage sites. However, manual review of content in this manner may not be optimal in that manual review may be time consuming and tedious.